


Red Leather Part Deux – A Story Told In Drabbles

by Thraceadams



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack surprises Ianto by wearing something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Leather Part Deux – A Story Told In Drabbles

  
**Title:** Red Leather Part Deux – A Story Told In Drabbles  
 **Author:** Thrace_adams  
 **Word Count:** 1233  
 **Date:** February 2009  
 **Spoilers:** Anything aired so far.  
 **Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Warnings:** You must have read [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) ’s fic [Red Leather](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/6644.html) for this to make sense. Okay, you can read this without having read her story, but it will make a lot more sense if you have – plus her fic…is totally smoking hot!  
 **Rating:** R for implied sexual situations  
 **Summary:** Jack surprises Ianto by wearing something special.  
 **Disclaimers/Archive:** I don’t own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness, or Ianto Jones. If I did there would be less talky talky and more kissy kissy. What you recognize belongs to RTD and the BBC, what you don’t belongs to me. I’m a full time Mom so you won’t make any money by suing me. May be archived at Wereleopard’s lair and at my LJ. All others please ask.

As always, please read, enjoy, and comment :)

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta AND for letting me play in her world *Hugs*

 **Putting It On**

Jack scowled at the red leather lying all innocent-like on the bed. His cock twitched and started to ache as he thought about the last time Ianto had made him wear it. That time had been a surprise, this time it was different, much different.

Ianto had no idea what Jack had planned. He frowned again at the thought of what he was about to do to himself but when he pictured Ianto’s face and the pleasure he’d seen there the last time, it made it all worth it.

Taking a deep breath, he strapped the red leather into place.

  
 **First Encounter**

Jack sat gingerly at his desk, waiting patiently for Ianto to bring him his first cup of coffee. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, those damn tassels tickling his thighs. He was so preoccupied with the sensation that when Ianto set his coffee in front of him he jumped.

“Ianto!”

“Your coffee, sir.”

Jack felt the blood rush to his groin at Ianto’s emphasis on the word ‘sir’. He masked his groan of frustration with a sip of coffee.

“Anything else you need, sir?”

Jack huffed out a sigh, “No, thanks, Ianto.”

If only he knew. But he would, soon.

  
 **I think he’s starting to suspect something….**

Ianto made his way back to the kitchen to tidy up. He glanced up toward Jack’s office several times, frowning as he watched Jack shift uncomfortably in his chair until his Captain finally gave up and went to stand by the window. He felt the heat rise in his face as Jack caught him staring and hurriedly turned back to his tasks. He completely missed the look of frustration that crossed Jack’s face or Jack closing his eyes as his hands slid into his pockets in a vain attempt to relieve some tension and shift the tassels. But Tosh didn’t.

  
 **Suspicious Minds…**

Tosh wandered into the kitchen area just as Ianto finished cleaning up.

“Ianto?”

“Yes, Tosh?” he turned with a smile.

“Is Jack okay?”

He frowned, “Why do you ask?”

She smiled slightly, blushing, “He’s acting strange, kind of like that one day…” her voice trailed off.

Ianto looked at her quizzically and then felt the heat rise in his face as he realized what she was talking about.

“Um, no, at least not because of me. You don’t think someone else…?”

She shook her head vigorously.

“Never Ianto, you know that. That man is clearly all yours."

Ianto blushed, smiling.

  
 **Watching**

Ianto left the kitchen to tidy up the Hub and cast numerous surreptitious glances up toward Jack’s office. He noticed that Jack couldn’t seem to sit still and that several times he got up to stand by the window and watch Ianto doing his work below. Ianto smiled to himself at the attention and made sure to bend over several times with his rear facing Jack’s window.

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” a husky voice whispered in his ear.

“There a problem, sir?”

“Nothing that can’t be solved by you coming up here.”

“Can’t.”

“Please?”

  
 **Frustration**

Jack sat at his desk, his head in his hands. In his excitement to surprise Ianto he had forgotten just how torturous those wicked red leather straps could be. And now he was paying the price. He got up and walked over to the window again, grimacing as the tassels tickled his thighs. He watched Ianto below, bending over, trousers tightening across his arse. He closed his eyes as he felt his own trousers tighten right along with that damned red leather. He tapped his comm..

“Please?”

“Jack, I still have work to do.”

“Skip it. Shagging me has privileges.”

  
 **Minutes Become Hours**

Jack growled as he watched Ianto finish with the bin bags and make his way toward the archives. He shifted himself in his trousers and sighed heavily. Frustration reigned as he sat back down at his desk, scowling at the paperwork in front of him.

After what seemed like an eternity, he glanced at the clock to see that barely a few minutes had passed. Muttering to himself about his stupid ideas he called up the CCTV and sat back to watch Ianto at work. Stroking himself idly, he was about to go join Ianto when the Rift alarm sounded.

  
 **Mr. Cranky Pants**

It was hours before the team returned to the Hub. Ianto had coffee waiting for them as they dragged in tired, bedraggled, and covered in pink goop. He herded them all to the shower, noticing that Jack opted for the shower in his room instead.

Jack stomped up the stairs to his office stripping clothes off as he went, too angry to pick them up. It wasn’t supposed to have been like this. He had hoped that he would have gotten points for effort at some point and he and Ianto would have had their fun.

Instead, he showered alone.

  
 **Jack has had enough…**

It was no mean feat keeping the leather dry in the shower, but somehow he’d managed. When he was dressed, the team met briefly to debrief and then he sent everyone home but Ianto. Jack figured he’d suffered long enough. It was about time to surprise Ianto and show him just what he’d been hiding all day.

“Ianto?”

No answer.

“Ianto!”

When there was no answer, Jack tapped his comm..

“Ianto?”

“You bellowed sir?”

Jack rolled his eyes.

“Work’s done. Why don’t you come up and join me?”

“Give me five minutes.”

Silence.

“Hurry, Ianto. Please.”

  
 **The Penny Drops…**

Precisely five minutes later Ianto was standing in the doorway smirking at him.

“Just what did you need, sir?”

Before he had a chance to move inside the room, he found himself pinned to the door with hands, hips, legs, and lips. Jack kissed him hungrily, thrusting wantonly against him.

“I’ve wanted to do that all day.” He growled, sucking a mark up on Ianto’s throat.

Ianto moaned into the kiss, reaching his hands down to cup Jack’s arse. Jack moaned and bucked against him. Ianto slid his hand around to cup Jack’s erection and pulled back.

“Is that?”

“Yup.”

  
 **Ianto Can Play Games Too…**

Ianto looked up into Jack’s eyes, a playful smirk on his face.

“Have you been wearing that ALL day?”

“Yes,” Jack whispered, leaning his forehead against Ianto’s.

Two can play this game, Ianto thought.

“Why?”

“For you.”

It was that small gesture and that whispered plea that softened Ianto’s heart.

“Me?”

Jack nodded.

“The look of pleasure on your face the last time, I’ve never seen anything like it. Wanted to do that for you again.”

Ianto took pity on the older man and leaned in to kiss him softly. He laced their fingers together.

“Take me, show me, sir.”

  
 **Until Next Time…**

Hours later they lay side by side in bed. Ianto curled up against Jack, his head on his chest, his fingers idly tracing designs on Jack’s smooth skin.

“You really wore that for me?”

Jack’s chest rumbled with chuckles under his head.

“Yes, Ianto, for you, unless you see someone else in this bed.”

Ianto moved to sit up to look but Jack’s arms tightened around him holding him in place.

“Thank you.” He whispered, kissing Jack’s chest.

Jack kissed his head, “You’re welcome. Anything for you.”

Ianto snuggled into Jack’s embrace.

“But next time, you’re wearing it,” Jack muttered.


End file.
